Users of electrical devices often do not like or do not permit others to use their devices. For example, the device may be set to the user's personal settings, that if used by another would change the settings. Additionally, in the case of computers, there may be sensitive information, or settings on the computer, that the user does not want anyone to see, and wants the settings kept unchanged. Additionally, users of electrical devices simply do not want others using these devices, as this places additional wear and tear on these devices, limiting the user's time for enjoying these devices during their usable life.